Retracing the steps of the past
by Psychodog
Summary: A story centered around Adray, Neville Zelpher, Glou Nox and Woltar in the past. What happened to them, where they went, and how it was to lose what was most precious to them...Don't worry, they're hot, young, and downright adventurous
1. The Good old days

_**The Story of an Aquarian Warrior**_

_Behold! I, Psychodog have gone over the limit of psychoness! I'm writing an idea I've had for a long time... about Adray Lasbard and his best friend Neville Zelpher in their (gasp) younger days! Scary yes... but to add to the mix not only will these two be the stars but... (dun dun dun) We have good old Glou Nox and Woltar in the mix! What will we think of next? It's the adventure of the old men! Except... they aren't old anymore! _

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, not Adray, not Neville, not even the nameless bunnies in the background... that's right... not even the bunnies.

_ In all honesty, I love Adray. That old man is a real inspiration. Not only is he a noble warrior but the guy is a major life saver in my harsh battles in Star Ocean. He does killer damage with his Symbology which rivals even Sophia's. Also if you max all his MP and HP status, the guy is a monster damage magnet. If no one in fanfiction will love you, Adray, then I will! You, Roger and Pepitta will always be the best when it comes to uniqueness, and greatness in battle. Go Adray, GO! _

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Good old days...**_

_ Act I: Who're you calling OLD?_

Adray sat on the old sofa in Count Woltar's manor. Count Woltar, now that was a name he knew well. Just as how Adray was a famed Aquarian Warrior, Woltar had his own popularity in Airyglyph. The Captain of the Storm Brigade was a powerful man... skilled with a sword. He was a noble man, a man worthy of respect. Though Adray held some minor grudge, as long as there was peace... they were both content. From outside of the window, Adray could hear the battlecries of the Storm brigade troops... they trained daily to maintain peace and order in Airyglyph... He remembered... Woltar in his silver armor. He was very talented at horseback riding... and his swordsmanship. Wow, Woltar's sword swung faster than lightening and as hard as a guillotine. Kirlsa praised him. Well earned praise.

Adray grunted as he looked around the room. Red curtains ordained the dimly lit room, the furniture and the paintings all around had a hint of nostalgic air about them. Woltar had some pretty bad taste when it came to decorating... but then again, it suited him well. The large masculine Aquarian warrior walked around the room inspecting everything. He was invited to Woltar's house for reasons unknown... whatever it was, it must be pretty serious.

I mean, Albel was the one who personally delivered him! Imagine that, Albel the messenger boy! Not only was Albel bitter about carrying out his errand, he disliked being around Adray as well. They were on polar ends, as much polar ends as he was to that Nel Zelpher. Adray was an aquarian hero, he was said to have challenged the sun and then some! Everyone in Aquaria knew his name! Adray, the veteran Crimson Blade who along with Neville Zelpher, saved Aquaria from Pirates! They were famed to be chosen by Apris... Even now he was brimming with energy. He was near 60 and Adray could still take down any youngster thrown at him. His tanned skin was healthy and his arms muscular, tattooed on his skin was runes and an image of his lovely daughter.

"How good to see you Lasbard." Adray jumped in surprise, quickly he faced the voice that was adressing him. It was Woltar... "I do hope you are making yourself comfortable."

"Oh you know it." Adray grunted sarcastically. The Large Aquarian warrior looked out the window... Kirlsa was no longer as grey as it use to be. Now it was brimming with the content atmosphere of peace. Just like how Arias is looking under his daughter's guidance. Woltar, with a gentle smile he sat down across the small tea table, facing the muscular Aquarian. He held a tray of biscuits and tea...

"I was wondering." Woltar handed Adray a cup of warm tea, Adray received the cup hesitantly. "Since our countries are no longer at war, we made a proposal to set up trade routes all over the two kingdoms... Airyglyph could deffinitely use some food during its harsh winters."

"..." Adray only looked squarely at Woltar, one eyebrow cocked up.

"It's rather sudden, I know. But maybe we can interest Aquaria with some goods from Airyglyph? Possibly copper from our mines, and many other things to assist your country of its needs? From what I hear, Greeton also is joining in our alliance."

"Ok..." Adray crossed his arms, "Why are you asking for my permission? isn't this up to Arzei and..."

"Yes, Yes." Woltar interrupted. "I understand, enough with the small talk. I just thought that improving the peace would be a nice thing to talk about... seeing as that during our old days we rarely saw it."

Adray took a sip of the warm tea. It was very comforting... "So what do you **_really _**want to talk about?"

"That's a no-brainer." Woltar took another sip of his tea... "About the good old days... don't tell me you've forgotten. Forgotten about our losses?"

"You mean Neville and Nox?" Adray asked.

"That's right..." Woltar got up from the seat and walked over to the window. From below he spotted Albel and Nel... the two children of their dear friends. Albel Nox, son of Glou Nox... and Nel Zelpher daughter of Neville. "I remember the days when Glou and I would challenge each other in a duel... being more experienced I would always gain the upper edge. But even after the incident... Albel has grown to be quite the warrior."

"It's because the kid has no discipline." Adray replied sipping the tea. "You may have raised him, but he still hasn't an ounce of respect for me."

"You raised Nel to be quite the warrior herself. She resembles Neville's wife... quite the beauty." Woltar sighed, "If only we could have avoided all that war... maybe Neville and Glou would still be here among us."

Adray put the cup down. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth, his fingers brushing his beird. The warrior got up and watched the two youngsters argue and train... they both chuckled. Neville was always the serious type... refined and well mannered. Glou was noble, a strong sense of pride, also a fireball when it came to battle. Woltar was always the polite older brother to Glou, always kind and sensible. Whereas, back then, Adray was the comedic one, carefree and full of pride. Adray was a man of strength, experience and best of all, everything was an adventure.

"So... You called me over to talk about the past." Adray smiled and patted Woltar on the back. "I can do that."

"We both lost our best friends... and what's worse, those two lost their fathers."

Adray gave a booming laugh, "Atleast we raised em like real fathers, eh? So where do you want to start?"

"From the very beginning, old friend. From the very beginning."

* * *

Oookay... the first chapter was kind of boring. I promise it will get more interesting! Anyway, in later chapters we reminisce the past. I hope you all look forward to this story. We'll talk about Neville and Adray's adventure, how they met Woltar and Glou, Glou's death... Vox's rise to power, All that jazz. XD Fweeee! And I bet Adray when he was younger was super hot! He would kind of remind me of the inventor Gusto, dark skin, silver hair, muscular and handsome xD.Actually... I bet Neville, Adray, Woltar and Glou were hot when they were younger xD. 


	2. WomenFear syndrome

_**Two Kingdoms, Four Warriors, One Elicoor**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Star Ocean, the main character would be... ADRAY! WOOT!_

_Author's Note_: Yes, It's Psychodog once again. In this fic it will change points of view from Aquarian side to Airyglyph side between each chapter. This is NOT a fic about Albel (we seem to have too much o' that) and deffinitely not Fayt (throws a spork at him). Albel appears once in a while... as does Nel. But remember, it's the old people who takes the stage! And yes, I'm trying to be unique, and no, I am not mentally unstable. I saw my psychiatrist this morning thank-you-very-much. XD.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Women-Fear syndrome**_

**_Act II: Reading is so Overrated  
_**

_Setting: Aquios Palace_**_  
_**

Neville Zelpher walked up the stone stairs to Aquios palace. Last night's rain left crystal drops of water that made the city of Aquios glitter around every corner. It was nice looking, it really was. The Aquarian warrior felt a sense of exhilirating energy every morning. Energy, he hoped to use to aid his kingdom. It was peaceful, and quite frankly soothing to the young man. He was young, around his mid 20's... he was an experienced warrior, noble, hardworking and honest. Sometimes he worked a little _too _hard... Hence, Adray always called it "waste of youth". But working made Neville content.

He had blood red haired, messy and a bit untamed. He also had the most beautiful green eyes, they were almost as bright and alive like the trees of Aquios. They sparkled, like the raindrops clinging onto the fresh green leaves. (Like they say, the daughter gets the look from her father). He walked up the staircase, greeted the soldiers and made his way down the hallways. He was about to report to her majesty... but something very peculiar caught his eye.

"Lasbard, what in the world are you doing here?" Neville asked. "And what in Apris are you doing?"

On the other end of the hallway was a tall sturdy man. He was a few years older than Neville, his skin dark and his hair a glowing silver. His arms were tight with muscles, and around his waist was a robe worn by the greatest of warriors. He wore nothing on his upper body, the rune symbols tattooed on his skin for everyone to see. No way was he going to wear those sorry excuse for a robes that all the other runologists wore. Not only were they horrendous, but his muscles couldn't fit in those tight sleeves. It was Adray Lasbard, a close friend of Neville's and his superior officer.

"Shh... reading." Adray replied, his eyes fixed onto the pages of a book.

"You? _Reading_?" Neville gawked, "Since when do you _read_?"

"What do you mean?" Adray asked, his eyes still fixed upon the pages of a thick book.

"Well, I never saw you read before... and why weren't you at morning practice?" Neville asked. "I thought you were going to make us do more drills today."

"Too busy reading." Adray replied again. It was a strange sight, a huge man like Adray reading a book so intentively. He even had a pair of small reading glasses, too. "You're a good warrior, you go teach them."

"But not good enough." Neville sighed. He wore a black suit, almost like armor but extremely light and agile. unlike the other men in his group, Neville wasn't very good at runology. He had talent, but he was better for spy work anyway. He was never the best of the bunch... hence he learned under Adray. "Come on, Lasbard. You have a duty to teach us. You know... to set a good example...? Not reading books, you were never good at that anyway."

"Hey!" Adray patted Neville in the head roughly like an older brother. "What are you trying to say? That I'm too barbaric to read books? I'm not as dumb as a rock."

"I never said that." Neville held back a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well that scrawny punk, Lassele did! How dare he insult me... Of course I can read! How in blazing Apris does he think I learned symbology, eh? By standing still, I think not!" Adray laughed. "You can only gain something with good old, hard work."

"I always thought it was a natural talent." Neville shrugged. "You never really _studied _for anything."

"Yeah, I know." Adray shrugged. "Studying is boring... but one must learn to discipline both mind and body."

"And how your so good at it is beyond me." Neville sighed again.

"I'll show that brat, Lassele some manners! How dare he insult his elders." Adray began to shake in anger. "He's spoiled, he's just jealous... not to mention he can't swing a sword to save his life."

"True, true." Neville shrugged, "But what can we do? He's from a noble family... not much we can do."

"I'm a warrior, a runologist and a possible candidate for the Crimson Blade." Adray mumbled reading the book, "Now if only I was more serious about my job, this wouldn't be so hard... reading, isn't fun." Adray shut the book, "Bah, this is boring. Let's go find some temple priestesses or something."

"Wuh-?" Neville's face turned red. "Adray, now is not the time to be concerned about women-"

"Don't be a fool, Zelpher!" Adray laughed dragging the young warrior, "The ladies aren't for me! I already got a girl, We're finding a suitable candidate for you!"

"I don't need a girlfriend." The young warrior's face lit up as bright red as his hair. "And besides-! I have to report to her majesty about my mission."

"You can do that later." Adray smiled as he dragged the warrior to the inner sanctum. "A young guy like you should have a nice girl! That's why you're so uptight, Zelpher. You need a nice girl in your life to ease the stress. More of this bachelor thing and you will sound older than I do!" Adray smiled, pleased at his own brilliance. "Just think of this as training!"

"A-adray! Hey wait-! Dammnit, Lasbard this is not the time!"

_Setting: Inner Sanctum temple shrine thingy..._

Surprisingly, Adray was pretty popular with the ladies, all the women giggled as Adray entered the Shrine. Not only was he good looking and had a great physique, but the man also had a strong sense of humor. The Priestesses loved the sense of humor. I mean, spending the day studying with work everywhere, worshipping Apris... it was tough. They needed a break one in a while. Anyway, Adray happily chatted with the women... he was a very sociable guy. Probably one of the reasons why his girlfriend loved him so much, also they were going out for how long now? Talk about strong relationship... he was fiercely loyal to his girl too.

Neville only squirmed nervously... he wasn't very good with women. I mean, Neville was cool and relaxed when he was with men, but women always gave him a sharp chill. Adray makes fun of him, _strong as a wolf in battle but as_ _shy as a puppy in front of the damsels_. Neville's face was bright red... he was goodlooking himself...but... he spent more time on the battlefield then in the company of others.

_Great... I can handle wild monsters and soldiers, yet I'm as weak as a newborn child when in the face of a women..._ Zelpher squirmed around. His throat was dry, and he was slowly getting dizzy.

"Hey, relax will you?" Adray nudged the young warrior. "You keep doing that and you'll knock out a few years outta your life."

"L-Lasbard..." Neville gritted his teeth... he must look as red as his hair and as shaky as a leaf in a hurricane.

"Hey..." a grin appeared on Adray's young face. "Check it out, you-know-who is here..." He began to nudge the young warrior. "Well, what are you waiting for? Now's your big chance."

Neville's heart skipped a beat, slowly he turned his head to the direction of the door... Entering the room was a young girl, she had hair that reached to her shoulders, rich chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were a shining violet on her delicate and sweet face. Neville felt his skin get really hot in embarassment... as long as he could remembered, he always had a crush on her. She was a talented runologist, a temple priestess and a nurse...

That's right, that's where they first met. When Neville was badly injured from training (by Adray, no less) he was only a young teenager. She too was very young, she just began to learn about medicine... and using her teaches she helped him get better. Ever since that day... he couldn't help but like her. Afterall, he had a fear of women... so obviously he would like the first women he got to know... and Adray knew this well.

Neville began to tremble and sweat. He was too afraid that he would embarass himself...

"Steady... steady..." Adray attempted to stop him from spazzing out completely, but it was too late.

"Lasbard..." Neville choked, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Wah-?" Adray stared in disbelief as Zelpher collapsed on the floor unconscious. And as far as Zelpher goes, his world was spinning and turned black.

* * *

What an appropriate chapter lol. I have midterms but i refuse to study :P Go adray! Anyway, yeahhh since the game doesn't dig too deeply into the old people I had to improvise. (like I did with the inventors... and look how wacky that turned out) Anyway, poor Neville, he got stage fright with girls. 

Hardworking Neville, shy with opposite sex, skilled warrior and spy

Plus, a temple priestess who knows runology

Equals Nel Zelpher! She even has her father's looks lol.

As for Adray, he's a people person, who's disciplined, traditional, and comedic. We later find his girlfriend (and later his wife,) is serious and quiet like Mirage. Which equals, CLAIR LASBARD XD.

Anyway, I don't know Nel's mom's name (sobs) If anyone knows, or thinks of a good name please tell! I really need one. Anyway, next chapter:

_**Chapter 3: No tea for Nox **_


	3. Holy Dragon Dung!

_**The Warzone between Men**_

Disclaimer: Deja vu all over again.

* * *

_**Main Characters: **_

_Adray Lasbard-_A powerful Aquarian warrior who has not only a natural talent in the battlefield, but in symbology as well. He has a very strong character, sociable, traditional, disciplined as well as comedic. He's a true friend, and an expert mentor. In our story, he's in his 20's. Lasbard and Zelpher are hoping to be accepted as a Crimson Blade.

_Neville Zelpher_- A skilled spy, and a powerful warrior. Neville is close friends with Adray and also his subordinate. Though he may be quiet and hardworking, this deadly warrior is extremely shy when it comes to the opposite sex. He's usually the one who keeps Adray in order... or maybe vice versa. Neville is only a few years younger than Adray.

_Count Woltar_- Level headed and calm, Count Woltar is very friendly and highly respected. People call him a pacifist, but in battle Woltar could even whip the wild Glou Nox into shape. Good thing he's level headed to balance the wild Nox, He is in his early-30's and just recently has been appointed as the Captain of the Storm Brigade. With Lightning fast strokes, not many can match swords with Woltar.

_Glou Nox_- Normally a quiet, dangerous and quite the short tempered one. Glou Nox in his younger days acts much like his son, Albel. Glou has a tendency to be very strict in battle and his ambition to be stronger causes much trouble, especially for his good friend Woltar. Aside from being powerful with the blade, Nox is also skilled with dragons... making him a possible candidate for the Dragon Brigade. Both Woltar and Nox were born and raised in Kirlsa.

**_Supporting Characters:_**

_Lassele_- A young teenager who's a strict bookworm. He's doing extra community service as a librarian's assistant. Disciplined he may be, but Adray thinks otherwise...

_Queen Romeria_- Well currently princess. She is quite mature for her age and quite sweet as well. She likes the company of Adray, since he is one of the few men in Aquios that actually lets her have fun... to Lassele's dismay.

_Vox-_ No, not the Vox in SO3, instead its his father. (Although THAT Vox is a child, yes) Vox Senior, is rough, tough, arrogant and cocky. He dislikes Woltar and Glou for more than obvious reasons...

* * *

_**Chapter 3: No Tea for Nox**_

_**Act III: "Promotion, A street fight, and Dragon Dung"**_

_Setting: Kirlsa, Woltar's manor_

If there was one thing that remained the same in the mining town of Kirlsa, it was the atmosphere. The skies may appear blue and clear, but whether it be rain or shine, the city always looked gray. This of course must be due to the fact that autumn season was waning and Kirlsa was surrounded by mountains. A young man sat atop his steed, staring at the town in which his family pretty much owned. His horse pawed the cobbled stone beneath its hooves, eager to get moving. Afterall, his master was an expert at riding, and this specific horse was one of the fastest ones bred within Airyglyph. The young son of a nobleman merely patted his steed lightly, whispering it to settle down for just a moment more. A single moment more and they were sure to hear some sort of disturbance (which they were both accustomed to every morning). Young master Woltar was just recently appointed captain of the Storm brigade, a title which his father has passed down to him due to retirement. He was ill at the moment, but he showed no regret. Afterall, his son made him glow with pride, even at old age.

The young captain had silver hair, narrow eyes and a well sculpted face. His visage can either appear as kind and caring to deadly stern in a matter of seconds. The latter expression could be seen just a few moments ago while he was training on the grounds. His steed rushed with great speed as he sliced 5 multiple targets to shreds, the other soldiers barely saw the blade move except for instantaneous flashes of metal... However, his troops in awe, applauded the amazing feat.

"Master Woltar," A soldier appeared, saluting in the captain's presence. "Lord Nox has been spotted in town, sir."

"Ahh... good. Any later and I would have assumed that he got lost in the mountains again. I'm eager for his arrival." Woltar replied with a smile. He knew that his good pal, Glou always trained in the Barr mountains...

He recalled so many adventures together... whether it be playing hide and go seek in the Black Brigade HQ (sneaking in was the best part but they were caught), Racing dragons in their youth without liscence (they were caught), riding Angry and aggressive Haulers when they were teenagers (they were caught), Hiking up Barr to hunt dragons (they were caught and burned), Played on the Arias borders (they were caught), Dared each other to eat porcupine meat (they weren't caught, but they fought over the toilet...) and attempted to raise a dragon egg (which ended up being attacked by an angry mother). Good times.

The soldier in silver stood tall, his silver armor gleaming. "Well sir... he did arrive from the mountains, however... he may be later than scheduled." Woltar merely stared, waiting for an explanation... one that the soldier was either to embarrassed or too nervous to answer. "He well... is currently in another brawl."

Woltar sighed. "Is it at the pub again? Or let me guess, the butcher? 2 weeks ago, he almost gave the butcher a black eye, 3 broken ribs, and a bloody nose because the man refused to give him a discount on meat after his training..."

"No sir." The soldier responded. "This time its with... M-master Vox."

"Senior Vox?" Woltar asked raising an eyebrow. As cocky as the son may be, he was a fool if he messed with Glou. Afterall... Vox's son was just a child. A violent child at that.

"Yes sir."

The captain of the Storm brigade sighed as he said a quick "Hyah", signaling his horse to go. In an instant the steed sprang to life and dashed out of the courtyard gates, in search of his master's best friend... wherever he may have been. Of course... looking for Nox was easier than finding a dragon in the middle of flower garden. Afterall, that was what Nox was... a firey dragon with a short temper and a dangerous bite that went along with it. Woltar merely had to hear the screams of the pedestrians, a stream of colorful language, and the clashing of swords. Oh, and maybe some bonfires on the side. Bonfires was a new regular.

It wasn't difficult at all. In less than 10 minutes, Woltar stood before a ring of people. There the man stood, he had long black hair, extremely messy that shot out at all sides, however, it was so untamed that it covered some facial features that could have made Nox more handsome and appealing than he normally was. His eyes were pale crimson that lit up when in a fight, and right now they were blazing brighter than a furnace. He also had burns and ash covering his face and armor. His armor was a combination of black and red, not as bulky since he had a thinner frame than most warriors, however one can visibly see platings on his shoulder and over his chest. He had a long blade with a strange curved and jagged end... like the spine of a dragon. Fresh blood trickled down the young man's lips as he wiped it off quickly and proceeded into punching Vox ... which was not an easy task.

Vox was prepared with thicker armor than usual, and an equally cocky smirk. The two were on the ground, wrestling with each other. The thinner Nox on top, both blades were tossed aside and the two began to brawl like undisciplined barbarians.

"Enough! That's enough!" Woltar shouted, he pushed the two apart, Vox merely flung his cape over his shoulders as soon as he got up on his feet. Nox on the other hand was being inspected by his best friend... the burns this time was far more serious. He was reckless... another failed attempt to tame the best dragon and once again he came with more burns... And what was that smell? Woltar winced as he smelled the familiar scent of burned flesh mixed with dried dragon blood... and hopefully not the pungy scent of... you guessed it... dragon droppings. Afterall, the biggest dragons guarded their nests... and surrounding the dragon nest was more than just bones. There was a nice golden brown surprise along with it... one they hoped to god was just chocolate... but wasn't.

"You two are well recognized Warriors! What is this madness?" Woltar snapped. The crowd of worried civilians passed...

Vox merely scoffed. He had no interest in barking at Woltar. Afterall, not only was Woltar the complete opposite of Vox, but always had to play the voice of reason. "Hmph, It was just a skirmish between myself and a good, dear, friend." Woltar heard Glou scowl in response. Vox merely smirked. "It's not my fault that Little Glou smelled as foul as his behavior, not to mention violence when all i did was pass him a message."

"And what was the message?" Woltar asked.

Vox merely turned away with his soldier escorts. "I won't repeat myself. You can have Fire fly over there relay the message to you... after he takes a bath of course."

"Vox, your as foul as ever." Glou scowled. "You should show some respect to the new Storm Brigade Captain." The ash covered Dragon knight spat blood in Vox's direction.

Vox turned pale for a second, gave Woltar the eye, and merely turned away again. "How... nice. However, a pity, truly." His voice was icy. "looks like the previous captain ran out of promising candidates. Or should I call you lucky? Or your old man senile?" A jagged Dragon spine blade was suddenly placed next to Vox's neck.

"Say that again...I dare you." Glou hissed. His eyes flaring...

Woltar raised his hand, and lowered the dragon brigade soldier's weapon. "Easy... let him go." He had Glou's arm over his shoulder as they walked toward the Storm brigaide HQ and Woltar's manor. The horse loyally followed his master back home. Woltar's new uniform became stained in a coat of ash and blood, but he paid it no heed. He also tried his best to ignore the foul smell. He was going to ask a few questions but instead swallowed them, knowing that now was not the time to talk.

"I heard... of your promotion." Glou cut the silence. "I knew you would be the first to become a captain."

"Not really..." Woltar said with a nervous smile. "It was... unexpecting... my father just randomly passed the title to me. It feels kind of cheating in a way. Afterall, not many soldiers have the luxuries of their fathers holding high positions."

"It's well earned, you fool. Don't ever think otherwise or else I'll cut out your tongue." Glou gave a first real smile of the day. A tired, almost sadistic, mischievous smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Your always so disciplined, calm, loyal. I could write a list but I would rather not fall asleep on your shoulders."

Woltar was about to thank him, but he knew the proud warrior would probably shrug it off. Instead the Storm brigade captain merely put in his two cents. "You'll get your position soon. You just need a replacement dragon... and then perform the ascension of the flame ceremony." Woltar replied coolly. Glou's previous dragon, Grim Fang, died recently. It was a powerful dragon, but not powerful enough for Glou's standard. He pushed the dragon over its limits during their training session, and the dragon passed away none to peacefully. Glou refused to talk about it. Rumors spread through the ranks that Glou was a demon and killed his own dragon. Others assumed that Glou's definition of training was a death match, and thus challenged his own Grim Fang to a fight to the death due to the lack of willing opponents and boredom.

However these were just rumors. Glou was a promising candidate, and according to the current captain, he would easily pass the ceremony to become the next captain. However his stubbornness and pride always forced him to obtain the best of the best. From swords to dragons, to even subordinates.

"So what's the message?" Woltar asked. "It sounded important."

"You mean the one that Vox delivered?" The dragon soldier asked. "Bah Vox. He's just jealous that you obtained your title at a young age. Don't take it personally..."

"I don't. But I should say the same for you. So what's the message...?"

"Something about reporting to Airyglyph. His majesty wants company." Glou replied. His eyes were closed, his head low. he seemed kind of dead... however this gave Woltar some relief... a sign of trust.

"I thought the King was currently out?"

"Not the king, The spoiled Prince." Glou scowled. "No way in hell am I going to baby sit a child!"

"We'll see after a bath." Woltar chuckled.

"A what...?"

"A BATH. You know... with water, soap, and some clean clothes?"

"I know what a Bath is!" Glou snapped.

"No offense Glou, but Vox was right about one thing. You smell like Dragon droppings... You need a bath. At my place. right now." Woltar replied. "I swear, I'll even be the one scrubbing every stain off your body if I have to. You smell like a hundred Dragon's behinds, plus the backside of a hauler... make that two haulers. 2 Haulers and a-"

"I GET THE MESSAGE."

A stream of curses followed, but Nox was so exhausted, he couldn't complain. Let alone fight his way out of it. (Woltar would probably beat him hands down) Also, he had no doubt that Woltar WOULD scrub him spotless (in the nude or not). Woltar's threats (sarcastic or not) were always dangerous. Vox's message on the other hand seemed to have an alternative purpose. It really was a foolish summon, however an order was an order. And according to Glou's scowl... it was mandatory. His majesty probably had something to do with it as well.

"Don't be so relieved!" Glou snapped. "You're coming too!"

"I'm what?"

* * *

_**Bonus!!! Act IV: The boy who cried "Adray!!!"  
**_

_Setting: Aquios Palace Library_

In the quiet, peaceful, and tranquil maze of book shelves, a young boy felt his heart flutter in the homey atmosphere. Books, all around, scholars who respected everything from literature to the brimming cutting edge of technology. This was the place to be. The young student, 14 years old, stared almost sleepily at the lovely quietness that was the library. This student was named Lassele... and if there was one place he liked to be... it was here and now. Now the only thing he wanted more than anything at the moment... was a certain girl. She was so sweet and kind, well mannered and best of all... appreciates him. Or thats what he thought anyway...

His little day dream was suddenly interrupted by the loud footsteps of a certain man. However, he didn't notice the presence of the topless, bare-chested warrior until the man was standing 2 feet in front of him.

"Ah... Romeria..." Lassele sighed almost dreamily.

"HAH! Well, well, day-dreaming on the job? How unlike you, pip-squeek!" Adray laughed. His voice echoed around the library and the shock of his appearance caused Lassele to fall backwards onto a pile of books.

"L-Lasbard!" Lassele sputtered. "I thought I BANNED you from the Library!"

"You did!" Adray said with a smirk. "But even so, you skinny armed runologist book worms can't stop me." Of course... Adray was right. A runologist tried once and he ended up forced to resign and into Adray's early morning training sessions... forcibly. No one dared to attempt it again.

"Your nothing but a muscle headed lummox!" Lassele snapped. He flailed his arms back and forth but Adray merely pushed him back into his seat with one arm. "How dare you disturb this holy sanctum!"

"The sanctum is down the hall and to the left." Adray replied. He tossed the book he was reading earlier today into Lassele's skinny arms. as well as the reading glasses that he "borrowed" from the pint sized Shrimp. He proceeded to find an 'easier' book in a neat pile of old tomes that the Assistant Librarian just recently organized. All his hard word ended up on the floor in a mess. "You should watch your words half pint, I would insult your manhood, now if you grew some muscle and maybe a few more feet I might take you seriously."

Lassele merely ignored him. Adray may be a talented Runologist... as well as a well seasoned warrior... as well as a swordsman... but he was just another muscle bound moron in Lassele's eyes. He had no grace at all.

"Hmph... I didn't know they let thugs and dinosaurs into the most esteemed Aquarian military." Lassele muttered, fixing the cluttered Tomes. "You're a walking head ache."

"Shaddup Lassele, Looked in a mirror lately? You think you're all mighty cause of your fancy big words and your high upbringing. Your going to sound like a nagging old man way before your time, ya know that?" Adray chuckled. "Besides, I found out from you-know-who, that she prefers a man with backbone."

Lassele turned pale. His hands slipped and the book he held in his fingers slipped onto the desk, causing a large cloud of dust to rise. "She didn't mean..."

"She did." Adray smirked. "I bet she performs a man like myself." He flexed his well sculpted muscles. "And NOT a man who acts like her grandpamother hen like you."

Angry red blotches appeared on the young teen's face His reading glasses now askew... "You told her-"

"Maybe."

"ADRAY!"

"Half Pint!" Adray teased.

"BRUTE!"

"Book worm!"

"SAVAGE!" Lassele shot back.

"SOON TO BE GRANDPA!" Adray shouted back.

"FAT HEAD!"

"Skinny arms!"

"Muscle headed LUMMOX!" Lassele yelled at the top of his lungs.

"OLD MAN!"

"NEANDERTHAL!"

"I DUNNO WHAT THAT IS BUT IT MUST BE BETTER THAN A WORK-A-HOLIC STICK IN THE MUD, LIKE YA!" Adray chuckled.

The Aquarian warrior stuck his tongue out teasingly at Lassele as he dodged the flying projectiles (mainly books) and skipped out the door. Such a childish man... "Well I spent to much time here, Its not healthy to leave Neville alone!" He waved. "Nice chatting with ya, little man!"

"ADRAY!!" Lassele shouted. "ADRAY LASBARD! GET BACK HERE!"

Speaking of Neville. Adray purposely left his crimson haired friend alone with _her_. It was the PERFECT oppurtunity. Neville, alone with Sara... it was almost too romantic (in Adray's mind) for words. Afterall, wouldnt any warrior want to be treated by a hot temple priestess? And believe me, Adray was on pretty good terms with Sara as well. They talked before, and he could tell that if she got to know him, she would love Neville. Adray had that perception... although Lasbard's girlfriend always told him that matchmaking was quite old fashioned and that he shouldnt stick his nose somewhere that could cause him to lose it.

He hoped (key word is hope) to see Neville courtesying the girl and sweeping her off her feet. But that was just a fantasy. Even Adray knew that. He walked toward the medical wing, quickly passing by until he stopped in front of the wooden door on the second door. His hand was on the doorknob and he pressed his ear... to his surprise, he heard talking! Yay! Neville didn't faint after waking up with her alone in a room! He was so joyous that he flung the door open, and shouted with his arms open.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS, DID YA MISS-" His eyes popped open... Neville and Sara gasped. "Me...?"

Instead... at the infirmary he saw a most embarrassed Neville... half naked on top, a face as red as a beet... standing in front of Sara, the shy and most beautiful (and chaste) temple priestess. The only thing protecting Neville from Sara's virgin eyes... was a towel draped around Neville's lower half.

Adray's eyes trailed from the seemingly naked Neville... down his arm, to his hand that was gripped on Sara's wrist tightly... and a blind fold in his other hand.

The Aquarian soldier stared... dumb struck, with the door wide opened for his grand entry... however this was not what he was expecting... not at all.

**To Be continued!**

* * *

w00t! CLIFF HANGER! 

Wow... I'm thinking of coming back to FFNet. Not because i like writing fanfics (I kind of do enjoy it but now i concentrate on my art) but because my conscious doesn't feel cleared with so many stories i abandoned. Not to mention my dear sweet cousin, Candy poo keeps pestering me. I like this chapter, and as my apologies, all the new updates will be featuring double acts since I was absent so long.

By the way I just had to write this chapter. Dragon poo and a flustered, Neville, it was great. I wonder what Neville's excuse is gonna be... lol. Also I apologize... Glou and Woltar doesnt share the same comedy as Neville and Adray's side. AND YES! THIS MEANS I WILL UPDATE EUREKA!!

_**Next chapter: The Prince, The Princess, and the many knots in between. **_

A Special Thank you to Blue Trillium for providing a name for Nel's mom. Sara is short, sweet, simple and easy to remember.


End file.
